Alex Millington
Hey, guys. My name's Alexander, but most people call me Alex. I'd love to get to know you, so leave me a message on my Slap Page. Thanks. Appearance/Personality Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Light Black Trademark: Eyes I'm a pretty shy kind of guy. I'm more independent than anything else. History I am Alex Millington - son of Jordan and Deborah Wilson.I was born on October 27, 1995 at exactly midnight. In my first years of life, I lived in Northern California. I lived in a quite small city, right off of Lake Shasta. I always took my sister canoeing in the lake when we were little, with the risk of drowning since neither of us knew how to canoe properly. We often would set our sleeping bags near the lake and gaze up at the stars. Although, when I was five, my father had gotton a job in Southern California. This was when I had moved to Hollywood. Kindergarten and grades one through six went by super fast. I was always at the top of the class. When I had went to Junior High, though, I realized I wanted to dedicate myself to music. I had a musical gene, like my mother. In the summer of 8th grade, I auditioned for Hollywood Arts and I'm currently learning at the school with some of my best friends. Family 'Deborah Millington' My mother is amazing. She has kind blue eyes and brown hair. She's quite short; I'm taller than her. She currently works in an astronomy labaratory, discovering new things about the solar system each day. She met my father in high school; they were practically the high school sweetharts. When my father had gone to Balimore to get a degree for college, they mantained a healthy long distance relationship, which many doubted. She is quite a support to me and I love her. 'Jordan Millington' Jordan Millington is my father. He is a buisness man. He has pale, blue eyes and black hair. Although my father has a very classy job, his personality is quite laid back, if you know what I mean. My father loves to sing and play guitar. Relationships with Other Characters 'Tori Vega' Tori is a really good friend of mine. She's so sweet and so nice to me and others. Someone told me she liked me. Haha. What is with the girls here? 'Andre Harris' Andre is super cool. I don't talk to him a whole lot, but when we do, he's super awesome. He's also really talented and has coached me vocally. 'Cat Valentine' Cat seems really fun. We don't hang out much, though. The only interactions we're had is through Robbie and Tori. Mentioning Robbie, they so like each other. :P 'Robbie Shapiro' Robbie's a pretty nice guy. He's super awkward, but in a really funny way. He's super awesome and my guitar playing buddy. Haha. 'Jade West' Jade and I aren't exactly friends, but we're not exactly enemies either. She "tolerates" me, but it's not as if we hang out a lot, though. 'Beck Oliver' Beck and I are actually pretty close. He's super fun, cool, and laidback. We both have a sense of shyness, so we get together well. Haha. Relationships with Others 'Girlfriend' 'Best Friends ' Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Alex Millington Category:1995 Births